


Two Hands

by Petchricor



Series: Guardian of the Galaxy one-shots and drabbles [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, drax is a drunken asshole, peter comforts rocket, written before vol. 2 came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: "There ain't no one like me, 'cept me." That's more depressing than it sounds. But Peter shows Rocket that they aren't so different after all





	Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Tarzan and couldn't get this idea out of my head at the time

Peter sat at the bar, staring at the whiskey before him blankly. He wasn't emotional or in trouble or anything, he was just super tired and not completely sure if he should be drinking if Drax and Rocket were too, they usually needed their fight broken up. Peter looked behind him to see them already arguing about something, it wasn't a fight yet though. Peter sighed and looked back at his drink, he shrugged and downed it before he turned around to watch the guys just in case. Rocket waved Drax off and walked away, stumbling over his own feet. Peter raised a brow, _what did Drax say?_

"You'll never be like us," Drax called after him. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Damn right!" Rocket called back over his shoulder. "Ya know why? Because there ain't no one like me, 'cept me." Peter frowned at the sad note in Rocket's voice as he opened the door and left the building. Peter looked over at Gamora, who nodded at Drax, indicating that she would keep an eye on him. Peter hopped off his seat, tossed the money onto the counter, and walked out after Rocket. Peter looked around and found Rocket sitting on a cement wall, looking down at the city below. Peter walked over. "What do you want?"

"Just making sure you aren't gonna kill anybody while you're drunk," Peter responded, leaning on the wall. Rocket grunted and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence as they looked down at the lights and heard the people shouting in the evening. But that comfortable silence was slowly turning uncomfortable as Peter saw Rocket looking himself over with big, sad eyes. "What did he say?" Rocket grunted. "What did Drax say, Rocket?" Peter sighed when he didn't get an answer and shook his head softly.

"I'm not one of you," Rocket said quietly. Peter looked over, brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm a freak experiment, a monster. There ain't no one like me, except me." Rocket dropped his hands into his lap and sniffled. Peter stared at Rocket in silence, not sure how to respond. Peter sighed and shook his head lightly. "You don't have to say it. I know. I'm a dickhead, and an asshole, and a-"

"Ok ok, stop," Peter said, putting a hand up. Rocket looked over at him. Peter grabbed him and turned him around so that he was facing him and stood in front of him. Rocket's ears twitched curiously. "All right, what do we have here? I see, a nose," Rocket flinched when Peter poked it lightly, "also two eyes and a mouth, you've even got a whole face, in fact, check that out. Let's see, what else?" Peter took the tips of Rocket's ears in his fingers and wiggled them. "Two ears, oh, look at that!" Peter took Rocket's hands and put them up against his. "Two hands with ten fingers, like mine. Two feet and ten toes too. Oh!" He took Rocket's hand and put it up against his chest, letting him feel his own heartbeat. "You've got a heart and, guess what?" He put Rocket's hand up against his chest. "I've got one too. See? Not so different. Just different shells."

Rocket looked down at his hands in silence for a moment, thinking it all over. He took Peter's hand and put them up against each other again, staring at them in thought. He smiled softly and nodded, as if agreeing with something. Rocket never brought up the conversation, probably didn't remember it, and Peter was glad for that. He couldn't have the others knowing he had been so sappy and heartfelt, especially to Rocket of all people. But one day, when Rocket and Drax were arguing again, Peter swore he heard Rocket come back with:

"I've got two hands just like you do, ya know!"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught


End file.
